Problem: Tiffany has 9 oranges for every 10 nectarines. Write the ratio of oranges to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $9:10$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $9 \text{ to } 10$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{9}{10}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{9}{10}$ is the ratio of oranges to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.